


A Sitting of Tigers

by Keenir



Series: Xenoanthropology fanfiction [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Yes its that cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif said, "Oh Loki gave the <i>look</i> of interest, and it was flattering, demuring the once, but I was at court long enough to know sincerity.  But if he was never Asgardian..."<br/>"You have to re-evaluate everything you thought you knew," Natasha said.  "That's never fun; but things are better when we emerge from that reconsidering."</p><p><b>note:</b>  this is not part of the <span class="u">Xenobiology</span> series by Nayanroo and Nefelokokkygia.    IMHO, theirs is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nayanroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayanroo/gifts).



> I heard a rumor there was a birthday.

..................


	2. The cattle of the fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif explains...backstory, references, and such; and gets an answer in return.  
> (this is to fill in any gaps left from the first chapter; apologies)

...........


End file.
